<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day Goggles Crossed The Line by blueskieswastaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566536">The Day Goggles Crossed The Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskieswastaken/pseuds/blueskieswastaken'>blueskieswastaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>MAN i love writing marina doing her job, a few more characters are mentioned, also there’s some background pearlina. but it’s, but like.. are they there yet?, gogs/rules is a love hate relationship, idk lol., its obvious pearlina.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskieswastaken/pseuds/blueskieswastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>also known as “marina does her job and takes away goggles’s plot armor: the fic”</p><p>goggles is known for taking his own route, especially during turf war, though this route is rife with broken guidelines and rules. the officiators have finally caught him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goggles (Splatoon)/The Rules Of Turfwar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Specs shivers as he adjusts his glasses in tandem with the officiator standing before him, glaring through her lenses at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighs, then crosses her arms. She’s a giant pacific octopus, and he can tell from the way she has to slightly lean forward to look him in the eye. He shakes in his boots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Care to explain, Mr...?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh- H- Handa, Madam. Shichirou Handa.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Handa. Your teammate Hiro has been seen grabbing you and your octobrush and using you alongside his own weapon. Is this correct?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes m- ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hums, and leans down a little more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And he does realize this, putting hands on your teammate and using them as a weapon, is against the rules?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ye- uh- um- I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As team captain, how in the seven seas do you not know if your teammates understand the guidelines of this sport if you’ve allegedly been playing for years?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Specs has no answer. Her tone is sharp and cold, much different from the Marina he saw on the big screen, but he knows she takes this much differently than the Squid Sisters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s going to have to talk to Goggles as soon as Marina lets him go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, for now, she’s waiting for an answer- or, more accurately, Specs to confess Team Blue was never truly following the guidelines of turf war until Marina pulled him away from his teammates to speak with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I never, uh, we never... thought about it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marina sighs, then takes her glasses off her face and shuts them, the hollow clacking of the plastic making Specs step back. She thinks for a moment, then shakes her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You’ve... never thought... about whether you were breaking the rules- </span> <span class="s2">how in the hell have you made it this far, Mr. Handa</span> <span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T- To be honest with you, uh, Mrs. Houzuki, I don’t really know either. It just kind of happened.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gives him a look like she’s trying her best not to laugh, then clears her throat and puts her glasses back on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So.. do you mind explaining to the best of your ability?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m pretty sure Hiro is one of the few things in this universe that can’t be explained. He’s either so lucky it’s just plain stupid, or he’s so stupid he just circles back around into being lucky. Or both. He’s- he just wins.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He just wins.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, ma’am, he just wins. I don’t know how.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... Fair. But also not fair. You are the captain of your team, it is your job to keep everything in order!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I try my best, Mrs. Houzuki, but I can never predict him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You.... can’t predict him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, not in the slightest.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marina puts her head in her hands and lets a few strained cackles out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re all hopeless.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, I know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Specs freezes, then realizes who he’s talking to- no, who he <em>just </em></span> <em> <span class="s2">made a sarcastic comment to. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He is <strong>DEAD</strong>.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fact, he’s so occupied with worrying about Marina telling him he’s banned from the Square’s inksports that he doesn’t realize she’s doubled over laughing and has dropped her glasses on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The clacking of the plastic on concrete brings him back to reality. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not upset?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, just- how the hell? I’ve never had a team so unruly as you four, and yet when I ask you about it you have no answer...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well- I never really figured the team would really go anywhere... and, uh, and then the S4 happened in the Plaza, and now we’re about to go up against Emperor, so... I have no idea how Hiro gets away with it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let him know his actions will not be tolerated further.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her tone, suddenly quite serious after she stood straight with her glasses once more in her hand, makes him shiver again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Don’t let us catch him again, Mr. Handa.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t, Mrs. Houzuki.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marina nods, then dismisses Specs to join her wife indoors while Specs flees to the safety of his teammates. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So... how’d it go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bad. I’ve gotta talk to Hiro.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’d I do?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... Everything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he grabs Goggles by the sleeve and drags him away from Phones and Bobbles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to keep yourself under control, Hiro.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Did you not see me getting dragged off? By an </span> <span class="s2">officiator, </span> <span class="s1">no less?! Mrs. Marina Iida Houzuki?” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.... No. Actually, who-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO MARINA IS?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very carefully?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Specs groans and puts his hands on his face, his tone now shifting to something... sadder. More upset. Goggles steps back, understanding he’s crossed a line. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not today, Hiro, not today, listen to me. Don’t... be an idiot. I don’t want us to get kicked out of the Square. Turf war means a lot to me. I know being stupid is kind of your schtick, but it’s putting us as a team in legitimate danger.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, I understand.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks... I wouldn’t be surprised if she comes to talk to you next.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goggles smiles and playfully punches Specs on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry! It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goggles had no idea that he just told one of the biggest lies of his life when Marina beckons him over after his next match with Team Emperor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hiro?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi. Something up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He knows exactly what’s up, considering he’s standing in front of the officiator and she looks </span> <span class="s2">pretty mad at him,</span> <span class="s1"> but he asks with a grin and absolutely no fear. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marina’s ear twitches beneath her headphones and she adjusts her glasses in the kind of way that makes it clear she isn’t in the mood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goggles’s smile fades a bit and he follows her outside the studio where Pearl has been locked up in time out so she can stop laughing so damn hard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know why I pulled you over here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes I do, Ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your team captain, Mr. Handa, he told me you were going to get a hold of yourself. And here you are, pantsing-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pantsing the King, yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gogs leans over to look into the studio, but Marina pulls him back into focus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You realize this is not the improvement I was promised?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that you are a repeat offender of this type of behavior, which you know is not tolerated and can result in your team being terminated?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a breath and holds it while Marina shakes her head, taking off her glasses to chew on the earpiece in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have repeatedly and knowingly broken the rules of these inksports and your teammates have never once called you out for it, correct?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um... Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She puts her glasses on again and crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gather them and bring them here, if you would, Mr. Ichikawa. It would be appreciated.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gogs sighs, then nods as he turns away from the studio to go sit with his teammates, digging in his pockets for his turf card, forlornly laying it on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... I think we gotta go. Mrs. Houzuki said I’ve gotta bring you all over to her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Headphones watches this, then lays her own card on the table too, closely followed by Bobbles and Specs, who picks them all up and places them in his breast pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s get it over with, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the team approaches, Marina shakes her head and offers her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve made the terms clear, you four. I have to take your cards. Mr. Ichikawa’s behavior will only continue if I don’t, and he needs to learn his actions do have consequences. He should understand that placing his hands on a fellow athlete is noted in the rule book as only allowed within reason.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Specs takes a breath to argue, but decides it’s not worth it. He just takes the cards, makes sure they’re all there, and hands them over to Marina. While she places them in her own pocket she shakes her head again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“These types of things are against the guidelines of these sports. Pantsing Emperor has simply crossed the line of simple warnings and temporary suspension. As for why Mr. Ichikawa is not the only one being punished, I’ve taken an understanding that the other three of you were complacent in letting his behavior get so out of hand that he’s decided he was going to pants Pearl’s brother.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The team is silent, but very softly Specs mutters “oh, we fucked up,” not quite ready for Marina to hear him and agree.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You four will not be allowed back in Inkopolis Square’s inksports system and all of its facilities, your gear must be scrubbed of abilities, and your weapons must be turned in to Ammo Knights. These guidelines are effective this Saturday on July twelfth, and by the fifteenth we must have confirmation your gear and weapons have been turned in to the Square. This ban is permanent and you will all do well to follow it. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goggles sighs but says “yes ma’am” in harmony with the rest of his teammates while she dismisses the team and returns to her wife. He pauses for a moment before walking away with his team, ignoring their burning glares.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even Bobbles seemed upset with him, glaring at her brother and refusing to hear him out when he tries reasoning with her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, when the team splits off from each other, Goggles keeps his eyes down once he sees Specs disappear into the weapons shop with his octobrush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he gets home with his sister, Bobs looks him in the eye and frowns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... This is your fault, Hiro.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then she turns to march off to her room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does the same.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, he wakes before sunrise and decides this would be a good time to try and see what he can do about it. Gogs gathers his splattershot and ink tank, putting both in their case for safe transport while being cautious not to wake the rest of his family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he reaches the Square and notices Sean’s truck is open, he decides breakfast might be a good idea.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. no man’s land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watches the sunrise from his seat at a table in the Square, turning to tell Headphones about it... and then remembering the day before when she wasn’t there. <br/>Hiro lets his words trail off, watching the studio in the opposite corner slowly light up. He catches Pearl and Marina inside, watching them kiss while the two pass by the window.</p><p>Hiro isn’t quite sure what to feel. Of course, he feels something, but he looks farther down the street to take his mind off it.<br/>The weapon shop is open. Maybe bringing it in will help him get his thoughts in order.</p><p>But Sheldon’s already been told, and as soon as Hiro steps inside with the splattershot case at his side the crab’s already whisking it from his hand.<br/>“Don’t... break it.”</p><p>Sheldon just ignores him, leaving Hiro in unwelcome silence.<br/>“... Right.”</p><p>He turns and steps out of the shop, pulling his goggles off his head to let the lenses rest on his collarbone. <br/>The realization hits Hiro the moment he feels the chilled metal against his skin. He’s going to have to give up the goggles. </p><p>The thought makes his stomach churn and his cheeks burn, but he just shakes his head and swallows the lump in his throat while he sits back at the table.<br/>He tries not to think about it, but it’s the only thing on his mind and he can practically feel the officiators watching him. </p><p>Hiro thinks about turning in the goggles, then decides against it for today. Or ever. <br/>He thinks about it. In turf war, he’s always been Goggles and he’s always had the headwear. Without it, who is he other than just Hiro? <br/>He pulls the goggles off his head and lays them on the table, looking at the sunrise and watching the clouds while he reminisces on what these goggles have been with him for. </p><p>Ever since he started turf war, it seems, and Hiro’s always had it. <br/>But now it has to be discarded. All of his gear does. <br/>He wipes a tear from his cheek when he catches a glimpse of someone in a grey hoodie, carrying a blue knit hat in her hands, gripping it like her life depended on it.<br/>“Bobble Hat-“<br/>“Akiko. The team’s gone, remember?”</p><p>Hiro falters, but stands to hug his sister anyways. <br/>“Listen, A- Akiko, I really am sorry, I just...”<br/>She doesn’t reply to him. Instead, she hugs him back for a moment, then lets go.</p><p>Without a word she shakes her head and walks over to the little urchin sitting by the tower. Hiro’s hearts sink when she hesitantly hands her hat to him and it gets scrubbed without her even having to pay.</p><p>He bites his lip and turns around, noticing a golden inkling now standing in the food truck. As Hiro approaches, he sighs and shakes his head while he ties his apron behind his back.</p><p>“Emperor, I’m-“<br/>“Apologizing to me won’t make me forgive you. And even if I do, a ban is a ban.”<br/>“How did you know I was banned?”<br/>“Everyone‘s seen your face, my sister’s the boss, and she has no legal obligation to not tell me anything.”</p><p>Emperor crosses his arms and cocks his head.<br/>“What do you want?” <br/>Hiro falters. As he tries putting his thoughts together, he decides this might be a good time to get questions answered. </p><p>“You, uh, know about turf war?”<br/>“I do.”<br/>“If I’m banned here, could I go to back to the Plaza? Like to try again.”<br/>“Well, depends on whether or not the Squid Sisters have heard. And they’re Off the Hook’s best friends, so that’s a slim chance. If you tried they might just tell you that you can’t even come into the Square.”</p><p>The king clears his throat and pulls out his turf card.<br/>“And you don’t have one of these anymore. You can’t get into Inkopolis Tower without one.”</p><p>“Loophole, please?”<br/>“Could offer Pearl and Marina a challenge. You win, the ban’s lifted. You lose, ban stays. But you need a weapon for that... no turf card, no weapon, no entry.”</p><p>His ears twitch and he turns to look Hiro in the eye.<br/>“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”<br/>“Honestly, I don’t either.”</p><p>Before Emperor can continue talking, Bobbles comes back and pulls Hiro away from the truck.<br/>“Come on. We have to give it up.”<br/>He yanks his sleeve away from her and looks over to the studio without a second thought.</p><p>“Hiro-“<br/>“Hold on. I’ve gotta try something.”</p><p>Leaving his sister in front of the truck, absolutely bewildered, Hiro runs up to the studio and bangs on the window.<br/>“Mrs. Houzuki! Mrs. Houzuki!”<br/>There’s a little bit of shock from inside the building, but he’s met with nothing but a small glare.</p><p>“Mrs. Houzuki!”<br/>Pearl and Marina glance at each other and sigh, standing up to point Hiro to the door. </p><p>“What is it? You realize you’re-“<br/>“Banned, I know, but I- uh- I’d like to try something. Uhh... turf. Me against both of you. If I win the ban gets lifted. Fair?”</p><p>Pearl glances up at her wife, who’s still taking a moment to process, and steps in front of her to confront Hiro.<br/>“Sorry, bud. Turf card’s been confiscated and you can’t get a new weapon.”<br/>“Besides, we’ve punished you before and you didn’t learn anything.”</p><p>He bites his lip and flexes his hands.<br/>“But if- if I...”<br/>“No. We can’t go back on our word, if we do other teams will demand to be unbanned. We can humor you, just nothing will become of it.”</p><p>Pearl laughs a little. Hiro feels his cheeks heat up.<br/>“Right... uh, sorry.” <br/>The officiators nod to him and return to work, leaving Hiro alone in front of the door with no more hope and no more lifeline. </p><p>He stands there in silence. He hears Emperor laugh and call to him, a mocking “I told you so! My sister’s good at her job!” that made Hiro cringe.</p><p>He tries again, calling for the officiators. There’s no answer, and so he gives up, returning to his place at the table until his sister comes to sit beside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope i’m writing him right.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wowowowowowowo thanks 2 pea for helping me you’re a very good author ^3^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>